Sexting
by That Onesie
Summary: Elise is horny and texting the Prince. How will it go? Spoilers: Lemony goodness inside Elise x Prince


A/N: I decided to do something different then my other fic, so I wouldn't have to sue myself for plagiarism. They have phones, because they can and so I can be inspired by "Sexting" by Blood on the Dance Floor. Also, lemony goodness inside, you've been warned.

* * *

><p>In the prince's dark bedroom all was quiet, save for the clacking of his fingernails against the keyboard on his phone. Most, if not all, of his nights were spent texting his best friend, more of girlfriend considering, what wasn't said during the day was said at night via text. However, something seemed a bit off with her friends texts, they seemed to be more flirtatious and lustful then usual. He ponder this while reading the newest message:<p>

**To: Gilbert**

**its so cold here...if only someone would warm me up ;)**

**To: Elise**

**you could come to the castle 3**

**To: Gilbert**

**~sigh~ less than three is suuuuch a tease, dont u think?**

The teenage boy had no idea what she meant by this, but decided to play along, to the best of his abilities.

**To: Elise**

**truetrue...but what do u mean by warm you up?**

**To: Gilbert**

**...gil seriously? Do I have to spell it out?**

Suddenly, the prince knew exactly what she wanted, and acted on it.

**To: Elise**

**ur parents out?**

Meanwhile, in Bowerstone Old Town, staring at her phone screen, Elise leaped out of her bed and started creeping about the house. She reminded herself of that one time her, then, friend walked in on her bathing, the way he pinned her to the ground and made all her fantasies come true. She started blushing just thinking about it, responding knowing her parents were out.

**To: Gilbert**

**yea. Wanna sext? I'll show you some ;)**

**To: Elise**

**ill be over soon, send those nudes and make me drool ;)**

She stripped off her top and snapped a pic, low enough to prove she was topless but high enough to not show off her nipples. Teasing was her main specialty.

**To: Gilbert**

**I wanna feel you soooo deep  
><strong>

**To: Elise**

**Mnnf want my dick? Sooo hard right now ;)**

The prince ran out of the Castle rounded the corner and stopped himself from bursting into the house due to a new message.

**To: Gilbert**

**You better get in here soon i'm so impatient. U got me waitin :(**

He laughed and crept inside, "Elise?," he smirked as she dashed down the stairs and latched her legs around his waist and snaked her arms around her neck. She craned her neck up to start kissing him, giggling at his hands grasping her butt. He sat down on the couch groaning as her hand started rubbing up against his rock hard erection.

She pulled away and smirked, "Seeing what my thumbs can do," she trailed off and knelt down pulling his member out of his pyjamas, "time to use my tongue on you." She winked as her tongue flicked against his throbbing head. As she licked around the head, he pulled her up as she frowned, until she was thrown onto her back on the couch and he nibbled on her ear lobe whispering, "Seeing as what MY thumbs can do," dipping his hand into her pyamas and flicking a finger against a little nub, causing her to gasp. And he continued rubbing her he undid her shirt buttons with his free hand while sucking on her neck.

Her breathe hitched in her throat as she pushed the prince off of her and ripping off his shirt. He smirked and pulled her shirt off grasping her breasts and kicking off his pants, "I wanna rock your body," he slid her pants off sliding two fingers into her. She moaned as she grabbed his head and mumbled, "I wanna taste your sweet," as she dug her tongue into his mouth grazing over every surface. Without breaking the kiss he positioned himself in front of her entrance. Wrapping her legs around him she pulled him into her, she moaned into the kiss as he brushed again that spot. Smirking, he continued thrusting into her rubbing a thumb around her nipple, tangling his fingers into her hair. He wrapped her arms around his neck as she got closer and closer.

"Anh! Ah...Gil...," she moaned as she arched her back and bucked her hips. With a groan, feeling her inner walls closing in on her, he released his seed into her. Panting she clutched him as he pulled out and kissed her forehead.

In the morning, Elise awoke, arms wrapped around her waist and covered in a blanket. She heard her mom yell from the kitchen, "Finally you're awake! I'm so proud of you, honey! Would would have thought, my daughter would be the prince's lover! I can tell you two are going to get married." Elise blushed as the prince woke up and mumbled, "I wouldn't have anyone else," he said kissing her.

"Now," Elise's mother walked in with folded up pyjama's in her hands, "you better put these on before your father comes home. If he barely wants to touch me anymore, I doubt he'd like to see his daughter and little boyfriend naked."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Special thanks to **The king **who requested that I wrote this, and who was also too lazy to sign in :I

Thanks for reading!

Feel free to tell me how terrible I am XD


End file.
